


Coran x Zarkon trash

by LazyLane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLane/pseuds/LazyLane
Summary: Me and my friends did this before season 3 came out for fun. It was that one word a person game so...





	Coran x Zarkon trash

**Author's Note:**

> This is actual garbage

Coran, Coran the goregous man was hopping to the Zarkon spaceship. 

He wanted some Zarkon dik, Coran caressed his titanic member and Zarkon did splooge pleasurably.

Then Coran decided to come violently.

The space ship crashed sinfully into the gigantic Lance shrine.

Flames spewed out cume moistly.

TBC...??????


End file.
